Indestructible Hulk Vol 1 13
Supporting Characters: * * ** ** * Antagonists: * ** ** ** * Numerous unnamed warriors from different moments in time Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * * Locations: * ** *** Unnamed Airport ** T.I.M.E. Lab ** (Recent Past) * (6th Century) ** (6th Century) Items: * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = The Present Day After the Hulk had stopped Tok Baltusar in the 1700s, the airport in Arizona that mysteriously disappeared suddenly returns. However, this is just one of the many problems caused by the Chronoarchists who are attempting to damage the timestream for their own purposes. 6th Century England The Hulk has arrived in this era before King Arthur, the Black Knight and the Knights of the Round Table. Having been exiled from the kingdom of Camelot, the knights believe the Hulk is in league with the being who forced them out and attack. Realizing that the creature is much too powerful to be stopped, Arthur summons the sorcerer Merlin who uses his magics to teleport the Hulk some distance away. With the Hulk charging back toward the knights, his ROB unit (with the mind and memories of Bruce Banner) quickly convinces them that they have the same foe, and projects an image of the Chronoarchist named Valdar Ahd. Seeing this, Merlin quickly explains how this villain had recently attacked the Kingdom of Camelot. When the Knights of the Round Table attempted to stop them, he uses his power over time to age Sirs Gawain, Tristan, and Kay to dust. Merlin attempted to use his magics against the invader, but Valdar was able to deflect the mystical bots back at the sorcerer by using time portals. Proven to be no match against Ahd, the Knights and Merlin were forced out of Camelot. Hearing all this, ROB tells them that he knows how to defeat their foes. Suddenly, the Hulk arrives and ROB convinces the Hulk to turn his rage toward the castle of King Arthur. When the gamma-spawned brute attempts to leap at the castle he is struck by a mortar shell. Suddenly, a horde of warriors from different eras come spilling out of the castle to attack the heroes. While the other Knights are busy fighting this legion of warriors, ROB has the Black Knight lead the Hulk into the throne room. There they come face-to-face Valdar Ahd. Their foe attempts to use his control over time to freeze both of his attackers. However, the Hulk's sheer strength allows him to resist Ahd's power. Changing tactics, Valdar uses his powers to speed up the Hulk's aging process. To counteract this, ROB has Merlin use a teleportation spell to place the Black Knight's Ebony Blade in the Hulk's hands. The enchanted blade cleaves through the time energy, protecting the Hulk and causing him to snap back to his true age. While the two begin trading blows, the Black Knight is snapped free as well. Recovering his sword he stabs it into Valdar's chest causing him to blink out of this era. Just as suddenly as their master disappears, Adh's armies are shunted back to their proper places in time, ending the occupation of Camelot. When ROB tells the Hulk that the need to move on, he calls the Hulk a big dumb ape. He's surprised when the Hulk responds by politely asking him not to reduce himself to insults. ROB realizes that the final one of the Chronoarchists is doing something to affect the history of the Hulk. Elsewhere in time and space, the final Chronoarchist, Khotto, is busy tampering with the gama bomb on the evening before the accident that created the Hulk. | Solicit = “HULK AGENT OF T.I.M.E.” PART 3! • Guest-Starring the BLACK KNIGHT! • CHRONARCHISTS in the time of Camelot--with MERLIN at their command! • BRUCE BANNER is running out of time--literally! | Notes = Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronologies of the following characters: * * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included